Affinity
Description Affinity is the Basic system in which most Techniques and Attacks are created. Every single person has an Affinity. Affinity, in simple, is a basic element that someone has a unique connection too. There are many forms of Affinity, Most of which have only been used by one sort of User. It is unknown the correlation between a user and their affinity. * Fire: One of the most common types of Affinity. This Usually is hard to control, and appears in a ball or wave shape. Notable Users Include Mario and Bowser * Lightning: One of the most common types of Affinity. This usually comes out as bursts of lightning, and takes real mastery to be able to control. Notable users include Luigi and Aleke * Water: One of the most common types of Affinity. Water flows naturally, and is easy to control, but is mostly good in Defensive attacks. Notable users include Zekeshi. * Ice: Ice is very rare, And seems to be an alteration of the Water Affinity. It is very rigid and forceful, and can even be hard to break through for Fire and Lightning Affinities, based on the Ice User's Strength. Notable users include Whiteish and Toadmeh * Earth: One of the most common types of Affinity. Earth is very solid, making most Earth Affinity Techniques more physical than Other Affinities. It is very rare to see Earth applied in a less straight-forward way. Notable Users include Stronghold * Wind/Air: One of the most common types of Affinity. Unlike most other types of affinity, Air Affinity is more of a supportive type, Helping other techniques in strength in range, although they can be used offensively as wind blades. Notable users include Peach. * Wood: Pretty rare type of Affinity, Wood is very similar to Earth's Application. However, Because of Wood's natural connection to Life, It is hard to control it once techniques have been activated, causing most Wood users to eventually become controlled by Nature itself. Notable users include Silvarus. * Steel: Pretty rare type of Affinity, Steel seems to be a stronger Earth Affinity at first glance. However, because of Steel's Rareness and hardness to make, Steel Affinity Users must carry steel on them at all Times. Notable users include Esioda. These are all of the known types, but many other Unknown types exist. Usage Almost all Techniques are based on the user's Affinity in some form, although some aren't, based on special abilities the user may have. They are used in very different ways, depending on the specific technique used. Mario may use a Mario Finale Fire Affinity to send a massive flame at the opponent that grows, But Zekeshi can Create his Water Affinity Aura to protect and strengthen his already powerful body. There are many ways to apply Affinity, that mostly are unique to each user. History Affinity has been around since very ancient times, As it's said to be the God's final gift to the Mortals. It is unknown where Affinity comes from. Derivatives Most techniques use Affinity as a base, so it'd be redundant to list every technique that uses an Affinity. But there are a few techniques that draw off of the base of Affinity itself, Including: * Anuria * Affinity Charge Trivia * Affinity is what could be considered the base power system of PMS, as most people have it and use it in some shape or form. * Although you can only be born with one Affinity, there are some ways to cheat use of a second affinity. This includes powerups, The above Affinity Charge, and certain powerful items could be connected to an affinity. Category:Ability